bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: The Best Squads in the History of Brave Frontier (April Fools Special)
Summary Long time no see, Squad Spotlights! It's been a while since I did a Squad Spotlight. However, today is special. I know I have been on vacation for a while, but during vacation, I spent some time testing these squads out. You won't believe it, but these squads helped me complete Trial 003 within three turns and I was able to clear it without using a single Revive. It was unbelieveable. I'm just going to leave these squads here. I expect all of you to understand what I am saying so you can make the most out of the squads I made. Remember, these are the best squads in the game so make good use of them! Squad 1: My Personal Favorite *Lead: Thief God Zelnite *Sub1: Golden God *Sub2: Golden God *Sub3: Golden God *Sub4: Golden God *Friend: Thief God Zelnite Make sure you have this exact setup or else one-shotting stuff won't work. This squad was too powerful to control that two Zelnites had to be used as Leads to keep things under control. The Golden Gods hold way too much power inside. You don't even understand a word I am saying, are you? I guess not. It's probably because you were too busy selling these Golden Gods. Personally, I keep all of my Golden Gods specifically for this squad. In case you didn't know, Zelnite has a Jewel Ghost following him. That Jewel Ghost needs a lovely family and the only way to keep it comfortable is to have a sub-unit team full of Golden Gods. With the Golden Gods aiding Zelnite, Trial 006 (which will come out in the future) will be like a cakewalk. Pros: *Golden God. Nuff said. Cons: *None! Who do you think I am? Squad 2: Burny and Friends *Lead: Burny *Sub1: Squirty *Sub2: Mossy *Sub3: Sparky *Sub4: Glowy *Friend: Gloomy Required Spheres on Units *Burny (Burny's Soul Stone) It took a lot of connection errors, but all of that effort of time trying to get this team to work was worth it. Trust me. You HAVE to have Burny's Soul Stone attached to Burny. Burny is the leader and in order for him to perform well, he needs your help to command him and his friends to victory and the only way to achieve that is to give the Burny's Soul Stone to Burny. And keep them unevolved. They work out better when they're small and squishy. Pros: *You get to crash servers by commanding Burny and his friends under your domain. Cons: *Other players won't be happy. Squad 3: Nice Burny *Lead: Nice Burny *Subs: None *Friend: None Okay. First off, you can only use this squad in a Trial. Nice Burny is absolutely insane. He's so nice that he can even replace Shida! Make sure he has that SBB or Nice Burny won't be nice to the servers. Use this squad with caution. Pros: *Nice Burny is nice if it has SBB. Cons: *Nice Burny is not nice if it doesn't have SBB. Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I did these Squad Spotlights so I thought I might share one. Oh, and April Fools. Fooled ya with all of that, huh? And of course, don't treat this Squad Spotlight seriously. It's just like that bug when you don't kill Nice Burny and its friends in the Lv2 dungeon. April Fools, right? Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts